


at least out loud (I won't say)

by SaraJaye



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Banter, Bus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Singing, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the Disney songs. It was the singing, and Riley didn't realize just how loud it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at least out loud (I won't say)

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, Any, singing really loudly while wearing earbuds_

"-baby, we're not lying, hon we saw ya hit the ceiling! Face it like a grown up, when ya gonna own-"

She pinched Riley's lips between her fingers, muffling the noise. It wasn't that she didn't find Riley singing to Disney songs charming, she really did. And to be fair, the bus was practically empty and the sleeping guy in the corner didn't seem to notice.

Maya liked to think she was a fair person. She liked all the little quirks that made Riley Matthews Riley Matthews, even the annoying ones. She tried to help her be a little cooler while still letting her be herself. But, well, right now the noise was bothering _her_. Selfish reasoning, but she'd been listening to it the whole way. Maybe she wanted to sleep like that guy.

"Mmph!" Riley wriggled free and went back to her singing, barely missing a beat. " _The scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love, you're doing flips, read our lips, you're-_ "

" _Really really loud._ " Maya gently pulled one of the earbuds free, Riley squeaking in protest. "Honey, honey, you have a very expressive voice. Really. But...maybe you should give it a rest."

"Aww, but Maya! This is one of the best Disney songs ever, even if Hercules isn't my _very_ favorite movie. It's probably in...third? Fourth? It's before Frozen but after The Little Mermaid."

"Riley, the point is...see, when you have ear buds in, you don't realize how loud you are. But we do. Okay, _I_ do, since the bus driver hasn't complained yet and that guy's still sleeping. But-"

"Come on, just let me finish this song!" In went the earbud. _"At least out loud, I won't say I'm-_ "

So Maya did the only other thing she knew how to do in such a situation.

Riley forgot all about her Disney songs and kissed back. Sloppy, clumsy, eager.

_At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love._

She knew. Riley knew.

That was enough.


End file.
